1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector of the type in which a terminal retainer is connected to connection terminals, retainingly received in respective terminal receiving chambers of a connector housing, from the rear side of the terminal receiving chambers, thereby achieving a double retaining construction for retaining the connection terminals.
2. Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 7, Unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication Sho. 63-58470, a designates a connector housing, and b designates a terminal retainer. A housing locking arm c of the terminal retainer b is engaged with a provisionally engaging projection e of the connector housing a in a provisionally engagement condition. After that, the terminal retainer b is further pushed to engage the housing locking arm with real engaging projection in a real engagement condition.
FIG. 8 is a showing a cross-sectional view of a condition of a temporally engagement between the connector housing a and the terminal retainer b. The terminal retainer b has a resilient terminal locking arm f. The resilient terminal locking are f includes a bulged portion f.sub.1 at a free end thereof. The bulged portion f.sub.1 is positioned into each terminal accommodating chamber g. A metal terminal h connected with a wire w is inserted from an rear portion into each terminal accommodating chamber g with the bulged portion being pushed up by the metal terminal h through a.sub.1 window of the connector housing a until the metal terminal is engaged with a resilient locking piece i. Then, the terminal retainer b moves into the real engaging position to position the bulged portion f.sub.1 of the resilient terminal locking arm f into an end portion of an electric contact portion h.sub.1 of the metal terminal h. As a result, the metal terminal is doubly locked as shown in FIG. 9.
As shown in FIG. 10, in the case of where the metal terminal h is incompletely inserted, when the terminal retainer moves into the real engaging position, the bulged portion of f.sub.1 of the resilient terminal locking arm f abuts against the metal terminal h to forcefully move the terminal retainer b into a normal position where the terminal retainer b is engaged with the resilient locking piece i.
However, when it is necessary to exchange the metal terminal h, the terminal retainer b should be removed from the connector housing a. Thus, the terminal remove operation is more complicated, and it is possible to lose the removed terminal retainer b.